Express yourself
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Mayura urges Alice to grow her hair to experiment whether she would suit it or not and as means of courting Kyo. However a jealous Oishi wants Kyo to herself and will do whatever she can to stop this and as for Frey what stunts will he pull? KyoxMayura, KyoxAlice, FreyxAlice, OishixKyo


Alice woke up from her peaceful sleep and stretched "Mmm that was a nice long rest" she sighed and climbed out of bed to open her curtain and the sun shone on her face. She smiled cheerfully "I know today is gonna be another great day.

She went into the bathroom and showered then put on her school uniform and brushed her hair. Alice had decided to grow her hair to experiment on whether she would like it or not plus to try and impress Kyo. It was at least shoulder length with 2 parting about the same length.

_**In kitchen**_

Mr. Seno was reading a newspaper and drinking coffee; he had just finished off his Miso soup and rice so Mrs. Seno took his empty bowls.

Mrs. Seno was cooking breakfast and doing the dishes; she had also made her husband and daughters box lunches in advance with their own napkins to symbolize each other's lunch.

Mayura was eating her lunch and was kindly waiting for Alice so they could go to school together. She had styled her hair into a ponytail with one lose strand at the side to give mature yet casual look.

"Good morning" Alice said wearily as she sat down at the breakfast table as Mrs. Seno served her breakfast. She had kept her hair lose but with a red hair band to give off an air of cuteness.

Mrs. Seno smiled "Oh Alice you look ever so cute" she said stroking Alice's hair fondly. Alice looked to her father for some praise but he merely nodded and then got up from the table to leave for work.

Mayura saw the disappointed look in Alice's eyes and hugged her gently "Don't worry Alice dad is just stressed by work and besides me and mum love your new hairdo so I'm sure Kyo will too" Mayura said encouragingly.

Mrs. Seno looked at the clock and tapped her watch "Time to go girls or you'll be late" handing both the girls their lunches "I have specifically designed each one to match your personality" she said kindly.

Mayura's napkin was pink with red hearts and inside was sweet and sour prawns with boiled rice, egg omelette and roasted sweet potato cakes.

Alice's Napkin was blue with white rabbits and inside was beef steak, sweet potato cakes, octopus sausage and pickled radish.

Mrs. Seno waved off the two girls from the kitchen door "Bye girls have a good day and remember no fighting" she called kindly.

_**Along route**_

Mayura and Alice were talking about magazines and hairstyles, Make-up etc when they bumped into Kyo along the way to school.

Mayura was the first to attack "Good morning Kyo are you looking forward to practice this morning?" she asked sweetly batting her eyelashes and giving him her prettiest smile.

Kyo smiled politely "Yes I am I hope you've been practicing" Kyo said kindly.

Alice stayed hidden behind Mayura until Kyo spotted her "Good morning Alice I see you've grown your hair out it looks cute that way" he said kindly fiddling with a parting making Alice blush.

Alice blushed shyly "T…thank you Kyo um do you really like it?" she asked shyly.

Kyo chuckled "Of course I do now let's be off we don't wanna be late for practice" he said kindly.

_**In practice**_

A lot of girls were shrieking and drooling over Kyo as he practiced since he was the hottest male club member and popular. This tended to annoy the hell out of the other club members as it disrupted their concentration.

Mayura sighed crossly "Geez they're at it again don't they ever shut up?" to which after a while the girls shrieking became too much so she snapped "WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ANNOYING HARPIES!" she bellowed scaring most of them off.

The head of the fan club was Yuka Oishi who often got annoyed when Mayura would threaten them "Your one to talk Seno you want him for yourself as does that midget brat sister of yours" she sneered.

Mayura glared at them with burning eyes "At least I use clean methods" she said icily scaring Oishi.

Alice who was taking a break overheard everything and became very unhappy thus causing her to become rather tearful and tried not to let them pour over but to no avail. Mayura noticed this and came over to console her.

Mayura patted her sister's head gently "Don't cry Alice their just jealous that Kyo likes you better than them" she said kindly. She looked at Kyo to say something supportive too with a stern look.

"She's right you're 10 times prettier than Oishi or her cronies you're unique" Kyo said kindly kissing her cheek to which Alice blushed and even Mayura was blown away.

Alice played with her fingers shyly and turned red "Thank you Kyo" she said shyly.

_**At lunch**_

Mayura was still in a foul mood after the incident earlier including Kyo's unwanted fan club. This was starting to worry Alice so she asked nervously "Onee-chan are you still mad?"

Mayura clenched her fists and took a large gulp of chocolate milk "YES Alice because I hate it when those sly bitches try and make snide comments about you cos they believe they can get away with it" she said crossly.

Alice took a bite of her beef steak and sighed "its ok Onee-chan I'm learning to stand up for myself I'm just somewhat self-conscious still" Alice reassured her.

Mayura looked sad and hugged Alice "I just hate seeing you bullied and as your big sister it's my job to look out for you" she said gently stroking Alice's hair.

Alice was shocked by Mayura's sadness and hugged her gently and a warm aura of love surrounded them "It's ok Onee-chan you're a great sister just the way you are" she said kindly.

Kyo was watching from his seat 2 desks in front and smiled. He was an only child and he found it rather touching to see the two sisters so close and happy.

Tatsuya noticed that Kyo was peeking at Alice and Mayura's hug and nudged his arm "I understand you have a thing for Alice Seno so I'm offering these" he said slyly flashing photo's of Alice.

Kyo sighed crossly "Gimme your best ones just as long as they're not rude" handing him 1000 handing him 1000 Yen.

Tatsuya took the money and handed over the pictures "pleasure doing business with you Kyo" he teased walking away.

As he was leaving Oishi grabbed him by the collar crossly "GIMME EVERY COPY OF KYO YOU GOT RIGHT NOW!" she said sharply.

Tatsuya smirked "Fine but only for 50,000 Yen" he said deviously to which Oishi looked mad "Hey I gotta make a living" he teased.

Oishi delved into her wallet and handed him the cash then took the photo's and stormed off crossly "Stupid jerk" she muttered crossly.


End file.
